Sick Love
by poketopia
Summary: He loves her. He wants her. He needs her. He will do ANYTHING for her. He will eliminate ANYONE for her. Luna will be his. Warning: This story contains scenes of violence, reader's digest is advised.


**A/N: Hey everyone, so again I'm writing another story for The Houses' Competition forum, and this time it is completely AU with the use of some canon characters. This story has been inspired by the game Yandere Simulator and that's all I'm going to say about it.**

 **This story may contain scenes of violence, reader's discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **Competition~**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompts: Draco/Luna (Couple)**

 **Word count: 784**

* * *

She was everything that he could want. She was everything that he would ever need. She made him feel safe, she made him feel joy, she made him feel...love. She was beautiful. Her hair shimmered within the sunlight as she sat amongst the grass in the courtyard. Her eyes sparkled a breathtaking blue. Her lips were perfectly thin, her nose adorably small, her body...curvy and slender in the right places. She was perfect. Her name was Luna Lovegood.

He had to protect her. He had to keep her safe. He couldn't allow anyone to take her from him. He would do _anything_ for her, for the sake of their love... _his_ love.

His heart pounded as he watched his beloved beauty sit peacefully amongst the grass. He watched as her slender fingers flipped the pages of her emerald book. He watched as Neville made his way towards his beloved Luna. He clenched his fist in anger. _Nobody_ was allowed near _his_ love. He had to protect her, for the sake of their love.

Draco watched as the brunette haired boy eventually left the Ravenclaw alone. Draco turned to follow in the direction of the Gryffindor. "Oi, Longbottom." Draco called after him, though he walked ever so slowly towards the boy.

Stopping at a halt, Neville turned to face Draco, curious as to what he had to say. His curiosity turned to fear as a wicked grin crossed Draco's face. The boy slowly began walking closer to Neville, his eyes having a rather dark demeanor hidden within them.

"I must protect our love." Draco muttered, snickering dangerously as he drew his wand. Within the blink of an eye a flash of green spewed from Draco's wand, leaving only the corpse of the brunette boy. Draco smirked before walking away to continue guarding his beloved Luna. He stalked her throughout the entire school day and even to her own home to ensure that she would get home safe.

The days went by and many more students had been reported, 'missing' which include, Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley, and Seamus Finnigan. To Draco though, those boys had been rivals. It was very important that all rivals must be _eliminated_ for the sake of love.

Sure enough, it was finally Friday. Now, this day would seem like just an ordinary day, but no. This day was the day that Draco Malfoy would confess his love to the one and only Luna Lovegood.

Draco waited patiently underneath the whomping Willow, though he had cast a charm on it to keep it from attacking. He waited and waited until finally he saw his beloved platinum blonde maiden come forwards.

"You're the one who wanted to meet me?" Luna asked, her head tilted with curiosity. Blushing, Draco nodded, "yeah...I wanted to tell you something." He stated, his heart pounded at a rapid pace.

"And what would you like to tell me?" She asked, smiling softly. "I-I love you, Luna...I have for a long time..and I wanted to know..Will go to the Yule ball with me?" The boy confessed, rather flustered yet still mostly confident.

"I'm sorry Draco, and you're a nice guy, but...with my closest friends disappearing it's not a good time for me right now. You know?" Luna replied, trying not to let him down too much.

Draco fell silent. At first, he felt upset, then he felt angry...until finally he simply smirked. He slowly lifted his head once again to look at her, his smirk dangerously suspicious. "It was necessary to protect our love, my dear Luna."

"Our love...but I don't love you" Luna stated, confused, and honestly, she was frightened. She hadn't felt this way since her mother had passed, and even then she hadn't really been this terrified before.

"Oh my dear Luna..." Draco took a step dangerously close which in turn made Luna step back until she could go no further. "You _will_ love me...and we will be together _forever."_ He continued as he raised his wand.

"G-get away from me." Luna cried out as tears ran down her cheeks. She never wanted this. She never wanted her closest friends to be murdered. She never wanted to be at the mercy of a death eater. And yet, all of her nightmares came true.

"Don't you see? It's all for the sake of our love..." Draco snickered before casting a sleeping charm on his beautiful maiden. In an instant, Luna fell into his arms into a deep slumber. " _Nobody_ will be able to take you away, my love. You will _always_ be mine." He proclaimed as he walked off with her unconscious body.


End file.
